Many businesses, organizations, governments and others that are responsible for the security, operations, support and maintenance of Internet of Things (IoT) devices are increasing confronting challenges. IoT devices are increasingly performing important roles in many areas of a modern economy, including facilities for manufacturing, utilities, distribution, recreation, military, residential, commercial, healthcare and others. In addition, IoT devices are incorporated into manufactured products that may or may not be associated with the above facilities such as, automobiles, aircraft, medical devices, etc. For such product manufactures, protecting, controlling and managing the IoT devices (which are typically manufactured by third-parties) can be challenging, fraught with danger, risk or potential liability.
It is desirable for both manufactured products (together with their incorporated IoT devices) as well as for enterprises deploying IoT devices in their operating facilities (e.g., a factory, utility grid, etc.) to ensure control over the data that is produced, exert access control so that unauthorized, random parties cannot get access to the device, have the ability to instruct a device(s) to listen only to authorized parties, have the ability for a device(s) to ignore unauthorized parties, and/or to provide strong identity management for typical IoT device(s) and devices that may be within such operating IoT devices to external, authorized systems or entities.
It is also desirable for typical devices to be configurable and easily updatable only with authorized, verified firmware. IoT devices may also contain or have access to sensitive personal or business information that entities owning, controlling or otherwise having a direct interest in those devices may wish to control external access to or to otherwise protect.